1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable base for a playpen, and particularly, to a foldable base that has excellent support and can be used to fold any kind of playpen.
2. Description of Related Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,970,540, which also was granted to the same applicant, an improved foldable base for a playpen was disclosed, which included a first pair of side rails pivotally connected to a first side joint and a second pair of side rails pivotally connected to a second side joint. A T-shaped joint is situated between each pair of rails. A central joint is located in the center of the playpen and has outer and inner joints pivotally connected to each other. Two pairs of bars are provided, each pair of the bars is pivotally connected to the respective T-shaped joint and two of the respective side rails. Two linking rods are also provided, each pivotally connected at an end to the respective T-shaped joint and at the opposite end to the respective joint member of the central joint.
However, only one set of linking rods is used to support the bottom of the playpen, resulting in the support area provided by the set of linking rods being too small to sufficiently support the playpen.
Therefore, a foldable base that has excellent support and can be used to fold any kind of playpen is still desired.